Enigmatique
by eleoswald
Summary: Spoilers 12x08 - OS Même lorsque le Docteur répond aux questions, le mystère autour d'elle ne cesse de s'épaissir. Yaz ne se laisse pas décourager pour autant.


_Deuxième petit OS, j'ai ADORE cet épisode (12x08), j'ai trouvé que l'idée de la maison qui change était incroyable et le discours du Docteur à la fin (sur les décisions qu'elle devait prendre toujours) était … AAAH ! Bref, je pense que j'écrirais un peu dessus, j'aime tellement cette saison et les enjeux qu'elle pose.  
Et un peu de Thasmin ça fait toujours plaisir, et ce passage était si mignon. Je suis d'humeur cheesy ;)  
J'ai eu du mal à traduire le passage qui était le plus joli dans l'épisode, je l'ai laissé en anglais, mais j'espère que ça ne gênera pas :) J'essaierais de modifier quand je trouverais une traduction sympa ! _

\- Vous pouvez essayer de lui demander, proposa Yaz.

\- Ses réponses ne feront qu'accroître l'énigme qu'il est..., répondit la jeune femme en évoquant Lord Byron.

Yaz resta quelques secondes silencieuses avant de murmurer « Je connais quelqu'un comme ça »

Sa voisine enchaina :

"_This enigmatic person of yours, would you trade them for reliable and dull?"_

Yaz imagina le Docteur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire en ce moment, elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler d'elle ne savait pas quoi, mais qui semblait nécessaire, important. Elle voulait l'embrasser doucement, lui prendre la main et lui jurer que tout irait bien. Elle voulait savoir qui elle était, pourquoi elle regardait d'un air si mélancolique certaines choses qui leur semblaient anodines, pourquoi elle avait tant changé depuis qu'elle avait rencontré celui qui s'appelait Le Maître. Elle s'imagina, poser toutes les questions du monde au Docteur, à une extra-terrestre plus vieille probablement de centaines d'années qu'elle, puis vouloir la bercer, la consoler, du haut de ses vingt huit ans. Elle voulait savoir, elle voulait poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue et lui donnaient envie d'hurler quand elle voyait la femme blonde se refermer comme une huître à chacune de leurs questions.  
Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire qu'une alien voyage sans relâche dans le temps et l'espace, toujours accompagnée apparemment ? A quoi cela sert-il à part à oublier quelque chose de terrible, qu'elle ne veut pas se remémorer ? Ou fuir des personnes ou des endroits risqués ?

Elle se revit, s'approcher du Docteur, de celle-ci expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'univers sans Yaz, de son regard paniqué lorsqu'elle était apparue dans cette boîte de verre après l'épisode des Kassivans, elle repensa à chacun de leurs contacts, si brefs, à chacune des promesses de la Seigneur du Temps, de la sauver, quoiqu'il arrive.

"_My person's a bit different"_

Même si c'était ridicule de le dire comme ça, parce qu'après tout, toutes les personnes amoureuses sont persuadées que _leur _personne est différente. Alien traumatisée ou pas.

Un mouvement dans le coin de son œil lui fit oublier cet échange.

« Vous avez vu ça ? »

La journée avait été intense. Et il allait falloir régler un certain nombre de problèmes, comme le Docteur avait choisi de donner au Cyberman ce que Jack lui avait intimé de refuser. Une certaine tension était toujours palpable lorsque la Fam' et elle se trouvaient dans la même pièce – c'était sa faute, et celle de ses mots tranchants et culpabilisants prononcés dans ce sous sol en 1816 -, Ryan et Graham étaient partis dans leurs chambres respectives un peu penauds. Le Docteur restait dans la salle principale, à bidouiller son TARDIS, dans la stratosphère de son esprit. A méditer sur ses responsabilités.

\- Docteur, je peux te parler ?

Le Seigneur du Temps détourna son attention des machines qui bipaient sur le tableau de bord encombré pour reporter son attention sur Yaz « Oui bien sûr ».

-Je voulais juste te dire... Je sens que ça ne va pas

Le Docteur se raidit, mais Yaz continua malgré tout, avançant d'un pas.

-Je sais que chaque question de plus que je pose, c'est une énigme de plus pour moi et...

Elle tendit la main maladroitement, jusqu'à toucher la joue de la Seigneur du temps. Cette dernière ne la repoussa pas, la fixant toujours intensément.

-Et ça ne me fait pas peur ce mystère autour de toi et je -

-Ça devrait, coupa le Docteur en posant sa propre main sur les doigts brûlants de Yaz, la rapprochant d'elle.

Ses gestes contredisaient ses paroles. Elle voulait lui dire _« Fuis, fuis, je ne fais qu'attirer le pire, sur tous mes proches, sur les gens que j'- sur les gens qui m'entourent »_. Elle repensait à Rose, à River, à Clara, à toutes les personnes qui l'avaient accompagné dans des aventures magnifiques et n'y avaient pas survécu. Pourtant, elles étaient proches, si proches. Leurs mains réunies sur la joue de la jeune femme blonde, et ce long regard qu'elles échangeaient ... Le Docteur était toujours immobile, ne sachant visiblement par quoi faire face à cette interaction – elle avait toujours du mal avec les relations sociales dans leurs subtilités -, attendant la suite, regardant Yaz désespérément, à la recherche d'une réponse. Cette dernière se redressa légèrement, tout en approchant d'une pression le visage de sa compagne plus près du sien, pour finalement embrasser le Docteur. Leurs lèvres se touchaient, c'était formidable, c'était tendu, c'était exactement ce que Yasmine pensait que cela ferait et en même temps c'était si différent.

Le Docteur, toujours prête à tout, avait été prise de court. Finalement, après quelques microsecondes, elle ferma les yeux, rendant le baiser à la jeune femme brune, sa deuxième main quittant définitivement la console du TARDIS – qui lui pardonnait volontiers cette infidélité - pour se nicher dans le cou de Yasmine, la pressant plus près d'elle, leurs corps s'accrochant intensément l'un à l'autre, leurs doigts s'entremêlant dans leurs cheveux, leurs nez s'entrechoquant tendrement, les lèvres collées l'une à l'autre. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, à peine pour respirer, leurs souffles se mélangeant encore tant elles étaient proches, Yaz murmura :

"Ca tombe bien. J'ai toujours adoré les puzzles, et je serai toujours là pour toi."


End file.
